No red bottom for Georgia
by natalie.vitoria
Summary: Set in It's OK, I'm wearing really big knickers. What if Dave convinced Georgia not to break up with him? One shot and first fanfic


**Set at the end of 'It's ok, I'm wearing really big knickers'. The scene when Georgia breaks up with Dave the Laugh. We didn't actually see this scene but it happened! My first fanfic. One shot. Sorry if it doesn't sound like Georgia.**

**Georgia's POV**

**6:15PM**  
On my way to the park to meet Dave the Laugh. I am already 5 minutes late but I can say I have a broken ankle. Well it's true I am limping down the road like a mad limping thing. Old pensioners are staring at me like I'm mad but I'm not I just have loons for a family.

**10 minutes late, at the park with Dave the Laugh**  
Just arrived fashionable late. I'm wearing a black skinny jeans , my dark brown ankle boots with studs on and a pinky red 'little miss nice' top which is covered since I'm wearing a turquoise jumper on top. Anyway I'm not gonna be nice in a minute because I'm dumping Dave. I already feel guilty.  
'Hey gorgeous.' Oh great he has already seen me and he called me gorgeous again.  
'Hi Dave' He came over and gave me a hug and a soft number 3 (which is a goodnight kiss for the dim), it was a nice kiss nearly as good as the SG. I had been prepared for a kiss from him so I put some glossy red lipgloss on before I left. For the rest of my makeup I have some glittery cream colour eyeshadow, foundation (of course), black liquid eye liner (and I put flicks on the end of my eyes) and 10 layers waterproof mascara incase I cry. Oh no he has released from the hug and is starring at me. He has half got his nice crinkly smile on and his green eye are sparkling in the darkness. He is wearing black skinnys, converse, a leather jacket and a dark blue shirt which says 'I have a camel'. He really is mad and he is nearly handsome enough to become a God.  
Wait  
Why did I say that?  
No Dave isn't a God he is Dave the Laugh, Robbie is the only sex god.

**2 minutes later, still having a starring fandango**  
We are just starring at each other but it's not awkward it is strangely ok.  
'So Gee you gonna tell us why we are here at the park at six thirty at night?' Oh no I have to tell him I don't know if I can do it. I don't want to be a mean bitch but I have to it's unfair to lead him on. Ok I am gonna do it.  
'Well I have a confession...' Dang, as the Americans would say, this is hard. I don't want to break Dave. At that moment his cute crinkly smile seemed to fade.  
'What is it Georgia' his never called me Georgia before apart from when we first met. Dave's voice has gone quite quiet and sounds sad not really angry. He looks well like Dave the unlaugh. I took a moment to answer so he said it again while looking at me right in the eye, he sounded more angry now.  
'I...III' this is so hard!  
'I only went on a date with you because I wanted to make Robbie jealous' tears started rolling down my eyes. I looked up at Dave and he looked hurt, vair hurt.  
'So you never actually liked me?' I was about to nod when I realised I liked him a little bit. So I couldn't nod. I try to speak but it went all croaky so I showed him a little on my fingers. He seemed to understand and nodded. There was a silence between us. I couldn't look at him he looked so hurt I thought he was gonna cry and it was all my fault oh big G please help me. I turned away and tried to run well fast limp but I couldn't my legs would only let me walk. I just wanted to go home. The only way I could was slowly limp.  
'Wait Georgia!' Oh no I need to run.

**10 seconds later, on the ground**  
Well I should of listen to my brain. I started running then fell on the ground. I was too tired to get up so I just laid there. I'm vair vair sorry baby Jesus I will go to church more just get me out of this situation.

**30 seconds later**  
I am vair tired I am dozing off. Oof! What was that, someone just picked me up and they are vair muscly I wonder if it's Robbie.  
'Georgia? Georgia are you okay?'  
Fat chance. It was Dave the laugh.  
'Uh? yeah' Big G you must really hate me. Dave put me down and made sure I was stable since I did stumble when stood up.  
'Georgia why did you runaway?'  
'Err well I errmm I wanted to err' oh great I have become Ellen.  
'Anyway I wanted to ask you something' It's probably gonna be like why are you such a bitch or something. He probably hates me now. Oh well I deserve it.  
'Err okay'  
'Well I'm confused' err I'm pretty sure that is not a question. This situation double poo I just wanna go home.  
'And...' ok I admit I was getting impatient it is very nippy noodles out here.  
'It's just you dumped me so why do you look so upset and guilty. If you just used me you wouldn't care if you dumped me but you do so you must like me' What? Everyone would be guilty when they dump someone right?  
'I already said well, showed you, that I like you a little bit' ha what's he gonna reply to that!  
'Ok well let me quiz you but pretend I'm not here, that I'm Jas and close your eyes so you can't see me'  
'Okay but you better not runaway' then he started talking about Tom and nature. It was a vair good impression, i nearly laughed well he is Dave the Laugh.  
'Ok out of 10 how handsome is Robbie?'  
Well that's easy  
'10!' I must of looked weird shouting out numbers with my eyes closed.  
'And out of 10 how handsome is Dave the Laugh?'

OMG I can't believe it he is looking at the different between him and Robbie! That cheeky minx.  
'Ermm 8?'  
He asked me to rate his and Robbie's snogs, eyes, body, personality and comfortableness like who are you most comfortable with. In the end Robbie had a score of 50 and Dave had 54 1/2 being the max you could get was 60. I don't really know how Dave got higher.  
I think he used subjects he is high on.  
'Hey no fair you used subjects you would get high on!'  
Dave still being Jas said 'What this is between Dave the Laugh and Robbie' and pretended to go in a huff.  
'So Dave why are you doing this it hasn't changed my mind'  
'Well I haven't said all of my points yet' Points? What was this a debate?  
'Ok so what are your other points?'  
'Ah I glad you ask well 1) Robbie has once dumped you already 2) He is older than you and I am not 3) You do not feel comfortable around him meaning you can't talk to him coz he is too 'hot' and 4) relating to point 3 you are very comfortable around me and 5)' Than he did the most unexpected thing ever he snogged me number 4 on the snogging scale (kiss lasting over 3 minutes). He really is a good kisser.

**5 minutes later**  
Phoarr in the end we got up to number 6 (tongues for the dim). It was tres marvy. I wonder what his fifth point was.  
'So Dave what is your fifth point?'  
'Well my fifth point was showing you how good of a snogging I am and by the smile on your face I guess you enjoyed it. Now the serious bit do you pick me or Robbie we can forget all the using me and be together.' Hmm this is hard they were vair good points and he is a marvy snogger and he is a laugh and a loon which is good since Jas always calls me a loon.  
'Err I pick err oh god Georgia spit Ellen out' Oops I said that aloud  
'You pick Ellen? Georgia are you on the turn?'  
'No I'm not'  
'So who's Ellen?'  
'My friend'  
'So who'd you pick apart from…Ellen' he looked at bit confused when he said Ellen. Aww he looks so cute when his confused.

**2 minutes later**  
Snogging Dave, yep I picked Dave. What a long night, I am vair tired I could fall aslezzzzzzzzz

**4:41AM ,In my bed**  
Huh? Oops I must of fell asleep while snogging Dave. Well the good news is me and Dave are officially partners for real this time.

**2 minutes later**  
Oo I got a note from Dave

_Hey gorgeous  
Tired hey? I brung you home and your mum let me sleep over sadly I couldn't sleep in your bed so I am downstairs on the sofa.  
See ya at breakfast  
Dave the Laugh xoxoxox_

Aww his so cute but I don't believe we will get breakfast. I might go see him since I'm squished in between Libby and her 'fwiends'. Her bottom is like a ice lolly freezing. Creep creep downstairs, why does our house have to be so creaky anyway it's not like you can hear it, Vati is snoring for Britain. Oo I see Dave his so cute. The sofa is a sofa bed? Since when? I might join him (ooer) since it is a double bed.

**1 minute later, snuggled up with Dave the Laugh**  
I think his awake because when I got in he grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I'm stuck although its all good because the air smells of Dave and Dave smells noicee. Life's good.


End file.
